Torment
All the wips She's Wyeth's, please don't touch Torment is the SkyWing General for the Bloodshed Campaign Torment Description The moment you see Torment, there is no question as to who's in charge. She almost radiates power, and a single glare from her will send any dragon running to carry out her command. Torment is actually smaller than an average SkyWing, but she is noticeably well muscled. She is naturally pretty thin, so she is almost entirely made up of muscle. Her below average size makes her all the more terrifying. Torment's head seems a size too small for the rest of her, and her neck is shorter than average. Her limbs are quite short, and her wings are much smaller than they should be. Her tail is quite noticeably short though, when she stands tall it doesn't even touch the ground. Torment's scales are a startling scarlet, her wing membranes being a more fiery red-orange. They glimmer in the sun, and you can often see your reflection in them. Even though she cleans them daily, other dragons whisper that the only way her scales could have gotten that bright was because they were permanently stained with the blood of her enemies. Her eyes are small, and a dark, dark hazel. They always gleam in the light, and somehow make it impossible to tell what she's thinking. Unlike her soldiers, Torment never wears armor into battle, seeing it as a sign of weakness. She is covered in countless scars, but the most noticeable one would have to be the one that runs down her left wing, where the membrane was torn and had to be sewn back together. This wing is always a bit sore, so she favors her right side. Personality Because of how she was raised, Torment loves battle. She craves it. If someone upsets her, she might fight them (and win) just because she has an excuse to. She isn't the one to sit back and watch, she's at the head of the charge. So naturally, she wouldn't be the friendliest dragon. There is no time for friends or hanging out in her life, she's too busy trying to win a never ending war. Dragons from other tribes might see her as an insane, heartless killer, but all she really wants to do is protect her tribe. And fight. Her greatest fear is she will die without saving the life of another. Other dragons may think she's insane because she never wears armor into battle, but she sees armor as a sign of weakness. Those who wear it are cowards, who need some stiff metal to protect their scales because they can't protect their own. Besides, it's much easier to move around when you aren't wearing anything. History Torment was one of the first dragons to be hatched into the Bloodshed Campaign, one of the first dragons breed for war. So when she came out very small, her parents were quite disappointed. Because of this they pushed her harder than normal, were more strict, pushed her beyond her limits, expected her to overachieve every time. And that she did. She clawed her way up through the ranks, leaving a trail of blood and bodies behind her. She had almost reached the top when her mother was killed in battle. That entire troop fell, not a single one survived. Torment swore on her life that she would never die in such a dishonorable way. And so when she made it to the top, she trained her warriors the only way she knew how. Pushing them harder than normal, being more strict, pushing them beyond their limits, expecting them to overachieve every time. Because the last thing she wants, it to see the mighty SkyWings fall, blood as red as their own scales. Trivia *Her favorite way to punish hybrids and their families is to force them to battle her, she always wins of course. *Torment was the second egg hatched in the Bloodshed Campaign, and the first SkyWing egg hatched. *She had two little brothers, but they both died in their first battle *She has a pet falcon named Fever, who she cares for like a daughter Relationships Nightlock: wip ---- Carcal: wip ---- Darcy: wip ----- (Person): wip Gallery (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Heartenvy)